Electronic devices, for example smartphones and tablet computers, have become widely adopted in society for both personal and business use. However, the use of these devices to communicate sensitive or confidential data requires, among other things, strong front/end-user authentication procedures and/or protocols to protect the sensitive or confidential data, the devices themselves, and the integrity of networks carrying such data.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.